creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ally
Ich. Allein. Ich sah in den Spiegel und wusste nicht mehr wer die Person war die mir mit verzerrtem Gesicht entgegenblickte. Mein Lächeln wirkte nicht echt und mein geschminktes Gesicht wirkte unwirklich. Ich wusste das ich heute Abend tatsächlich Spaß hatte, jedoch war nur die Erinnerung and das Gefühl nicht mehr warum ich so fröhlich war. Der Rest der Nacht war auch weg, wie ausgelöscht, nicht existent. Das einzige was von letzter Nacht übrig war, war das Blut auf meinem Shirt, an meinen Händen, eigentlich überall. Ein Lächeln das zu einem fast irren Lachen mutierte erfüllte mich, ich erinnerte mich wieder daran, die Freude in mir war unfassbar. Ich zuckte zusammen und sah wieder in den Spiegel, meine Augen hatten nun etwas wahnsinniges, geistesgestörtes wie in einem dieser alten Horrorfilme. Es gefiel mir. Ich erinnerte mich gerne. Das Klingeln meines Telefons zerstörte diesen Moment. mein vorher fröhliches Gesicht wurde wutverzerrt und maskenartig, ich versteifte mich, wer sollte mich anrufen. Freunde hatte ich keine, ich war alleine und ich mochte das. Es klingelte unaufhörlich weiter und ich beschloss dranzugehen und die anrufende Person anzuschreien. Dann hörte es auf, die Person hatte aufgegeben, ich war erleichtert, warum konnte ich mir jedoch nicht erklären, ich hatte mich auf meine Wutpredigt gefreut auch wenn ich nicht wusste was ich sagen sollte, egal irgendwas vernichtendes, beleidigendes wäre mir schon eingefallen. Auf einmal war es als ob ich fallen würde und dann war alles schwarz. Ich. Wieder allein, als ob sich je daran etwas ändern würde. Dann schlug ich die Augen auf, verwundert stand ich auf, wieso zu Hölle hatte ich auf dem Boden geschlafen, noch dazu vollständig angezogen. Mein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich, ich drehte mich langsam um und sah in den Spiegel. es war als ob etwas in mir zerbrechen würde. Ich sah das Blut, mein ganzer Körper war überdeckt mit Blut, mir war sofort klar das dies nicht meine Verletzungen waren und Tränen stiegen in mir auf. Ich hatte stark sein wollen, wollte verhindern das es jemals wieder passiert, aber ich war zu schwach . Durch den Gestank des Bluts wurde mir schlecht und musste mich immer wieder übergeben, zuerst wegen dem Blut, dann wegen des Ekels von mir selbst. Irgendwann, ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber mein Telefon klingelte. Ich wollte es klingeln lassen, jedoch die Person immer wieder an und so musste ich aufstehen um dem Telefon-Terror ein Ende zu machen. Die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung war meine Freundin Lea. ,,Sitzt du gerade vor deinem Fernseher?’’ rief sie aufgebracht und viel zu laut.,,Nein’’ sagte ich kraftlos,,, Dann mach ihn gefälligst sofort an!’’ schrei sie jetzt.Um einer Diskussion, die ich zweifelsohne verlieren würde aus dem Weg zugehen, setzte ich mich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein, es lief eine Werbung für Babybrei.,, So,er ist jetzt an’’ meinte ich.,, Dann geh auf den lokalen Nachrichtensender’’ sagte sie eilig. ,,Ist ja gut, ich mach ja schon.’’ erwiderte ich. Was ich dort sah hinterließ mich vollkommen schockiert und sprachlos. Sonntag den 13.01.2015 Ein grausamer Mord erschüttert die Kleinstadt Bakersbone. Gestern Nacht wurde der Mann Frederic M. und seine Lebensgefährtin Louise F.tot aufgewunden. Der Täter hat diese ausgeweidet und ohne Augen und Zunge in einem Kleinen Waldstück hinterlassen. Die hiesige Polizei möchte derzeit noch keine Vermutungen darüber anstellen wer diese Gräueltat begangen hat. Wir bitten die Bürger bei Hinweisen sofort….. Ab diesem Moment hörte ich nicht mehr zu auch nicht Lea, welche unaufhörlich weiter redete wie schrecklich das alles doch sei und wer denn zu sowas in Lage sei und so weiter, ich legte auf, eine Ausrede würde ich mir dafür nachher ausdenken. Ich wusste wer dazu in Lage ist, wer es schon immer war. Ich. Und auf einmal kehrte die Erinnerung zurück, wie jedes mal. Vorhin hatte ich schon eine Vorahnung, aber jetzt sah ich jeden einzelnen Moment und ich wusste dass Sie daran Spaß gefunden hatte und unendliche Befriedigung. Ich wollte unterdrücken, hatte es sogar einen Weile geschafft ein normales Leben zu führen. Mit einem Schlag war das alles weg. ich hörte ein Lachen hinter und drehte mich ruckartig um. Sie stand hinter mir und lachte aus vollem Hals. ,,Na, erinnerst du dich?’’, fragte Sie höhnisch. Ich schluckte:,,Wieso tust du mir das an’’? ,,Ich bin du, ein Teil von dir, also wirklich Anna langsam solltest du das wissen.’’, kam prompt die ironische Antwort,, du kannst mich nicht so lange ignorieren und denken, dass ich dann nicht beleidigt bin, man Anna ich bin wirklich, wirklich sauer auf dich’’, die letzen Worte von ihr waren ein einziges Flüstern. Die Person die vor mir stand war Ich nur anders. Mein anderes Ich wirkte jedoch böse und komplett irre, ''Sie ''begleitete mich schon seit meiner Kindheit. Am Anfang hielt ich sie für meinen Freundin, wie kleinen Kinder eben ihre imaginären Freunde hatten, meine Eltern hatten darüber gelacht und gedacht wenn ich älter werde würde sie verschwinden, doch Ally, so hatte ich sie getauft, verschwand nicht, sie blieb. Mit der Zeit war sie auch nicht mehr mein Spielgefährte sondern eher ein lästiges-nicht-veschwinden-wollendes-Etwas, zumindest am Anfang. Je älter ich wurde desto mehr ignorierte ich sie, wodurch sie bösartig wurde. Böse war sie wahrscheinlich schon immer, aber die Aufmerksamkeit von mir trug dazu bei das wir Freunde waren als ich klein war, der Irrsinn kam langsam, sie schlug mir vor als ich 6 war meinen Hund zu schlagen und meine Fische umzubringen ich weigerte mich und bekam Angst vor ihr,, ich redete von da an nicht mehr mit ihr, was dazu führte, dass sie mir unaufhörlich Dinge ins Ohr flüsterte wie :,, Du wirst sterben, alle die du liebst werden sterben.’’ Als ich das meinen Eltern erzählte schicken sie mich zum Therapeuten, welcher mir erklärte, dass ich paranoider Schizophrenie litt, die meine Persönlichkeitsstörung noch verschlimmert. Er konnte sich auch nicht erklären, warum solch starke Psychische Störungen bei mir schon im so jungen Alter auftraten, er meinte dann dies käme durch einen Gendefekt. Für mich hieß es einfach nur ich wäre verrückt, ich wurde medikamentös eingestellt und Alt verschwand. Als ich jedoch mit 16 am Blinddarm operiert wurde musste ich meine Tabletten für 2 Wochen absetzten, da sie sich nicht mit meine Antibiotika und Schmerzmitteln vertrugen. Der Arzt sagte ich würde das schon schaffen, da ich Ally seit 8 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Doch schon in der ersten Nacht nachdem ich sie abgesetzt habe war sie wieder da, und sie war wütend, so wütend das meine irrationale Angst vor ihr, weil ich wusste das ich sie mir nur einbildete , zu einer Psychose, welche dazu führte das ich jeden als Ally sah der mein Zimmer betrat. In den nächsten 15 Stunden tötete ich 4 Menschen, einer davon mein mein 6 jähriger Bruder der mich überraschen wollte. Die nächsten 2 Jahre, bis ich volljährig war verbrachte ich in der geschlossenen Anstalt. Meinen Eltern zogen weg und besuchten mich nicht einmal, ich war die ganze Zeit über ediert und auch Ally war verschwunden. Nach meinem zweiten Selbstmordversuch wurde ich festgeschnallt und wurde, weil ich Essen verweigerte, intravenös ernährt. Mein Leben glich einem Scherbenhaufen, wenn ich mal nicht betäubt war sehnte ich mich nach einem Ende, doch es kam nicht. Nach 2 Jahren wurde ich entlassen, weil ich nun volljährig war. Ich hatte keinen Abschluss und keine Familie mehr, also zog ich weg. Es gelang mir tatsächlich neu anzufangen, also wenn man das so nennen konnte. Mein Leben bestand nur aus dem täglichen Gang zur Arbeit in einem kleinen Dinner und den Therapiesitzungen. Die Nächte bestanden aus Alpträumen, die mit der Zeit zwar weniger, aber nicht besser wurden. Auch wenn ich nicht mehr sediert wurde, musste ich starke Beruhigungsmittel nehmen um eine erneute Psychose zu verhindern. Ally war wieder weg. Mein Leben war kein Leben mehr, doch irgendwann verringerte man die Dosis der Tabletten und fing wieder an die Welt um mich herum wahrzunehmen so kam es auch, dass ich mich mit Lea anfreundete die auch im Dinner arbeitete. Mir ging es besser und besser, ich lernet mich wieder zu öffnen und gewann durch Lea neue Bekanntschaften. Sie wusste das vielleicht nicht, aber sie war in dieser Zeit der einzigste Mensch der mir etwas bedeutete. Alles wendete sich zum besseren, die Alpträume wurden weniger, die Medikamentendosis wurde geringer, meinen Depression war nicht mehr so schlimm, die Therapie schlug langsam an und ich war dazu in Lage Kontakt zu mir fremden Menschen aufzubauen wodurch ich Frederic kennenlernte. Ich bediente ihn, es war einer meiner guten Tage. Wir redeten kurz miteinander nachdem ich ihm sein Essen an seinen Tisch gebracht hatte. Er fragte mich nach meiner Nummer, ich gab sie ihm, völlig überrascht das ein männliches Wesen an mir Interesse hatte. Wir gingen gemeinsam ins Kino beim ersten Date, bald darauf waren wir zusammen. Da ich vorher noch keine wirkliche Beziehung hatte, außer vor meiner Einweisung war das alles völlig neu für mich, aber es war schön. Lea half mir auch hier, als ich ihr beschämt erklärt hatte das ich noch Jungfrau sei, hatte sie gelacht und gesagt dass, das nicht schlimm wäre sie würde mir schon alles erklären und mir helfen wenn es soweit war. Es passierte als Frederic und ich schon über 2 Monate zusammen waren und es war gar nicht so schlimm wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Danach meldete er sich kaum, wir sahen uns höchstens einmal die Woche und das auch nur um miteinander zu schlafen, nach 2 weiteren Monaten trennten wir uns. Es war keine richtige Langzeitbeziehung gewesen, er wollte mich wahrscheinlich nur rumkriegen und ich glaube ich wusste das, doch ich wollte es nicht wahr haben. Ihn schien es kaum zu interessieren, doch mich zerstörte es förmlich, ich war in dieser kurzen Zeit, auch wenn wir nicht viel gemeinsam machten so emotional abhängig von ihm, dass ich mit diesem Verlust nicht klar kam. Lea versuchte mir zu helfen, doch ich rutschte immer mehr ab, sie dachte ich hatte einfach nur Liebeskummer, den hatte ich zwar auch, aber es noch anderes dazu. Ich sah Ally jetzt schon in meinen Träumen. Mir ging es wohl doch nicht so gut wie ich dachte, meinem Arzt erzählte ich nichts davon, aus Angst er würde die Medikamentendosis wieder hochfahren und das wollte ich auf keinen Fall. Die Alpträume kamen wieder und waren schlimmer als vorher,es war immer das gleiche. Ally die meinen kleinen Bruder umbringt, Nacht für Nacht. Ich zeigt meine Gefühle nicht vor Lea, sie dachte es ging mir gut und langsam, als ich über die Trennung wurde es auch wieder besser ich war wieder emotional gefestigt. Der Punkt an dem ich die Kontrolle verlor, war als ich erfuhr das Frederic eine neue Freundin hatte. Ich war schon immer gegen Alkohol, doch jetzt war ich der Meinung ich benötigte ihn. Ich feierte viel und schlief mit viel mehr Männern. Lea fiel das auf, aber als ich ihr erklärte, das ich leben wollte und nicht immer nur arbeiten, gab sie sich damit zufrieden. Ich vergaß manchmal meine Tablette dachte mir aber nichts dabei. Bis zur letzten Nacht….. Ich war zusammen mit Lea in einem Club außerhalb von Bakersbone und hielt mich nicht gerade zurück mit dem trinken, aber ich hatte Spaß, zumindest dachte das mein vollgelaufenes, krankes, gestörtes Hirn. Ally erschien mir immer wieder zwischen den ganzen Menschen, sie war nun nicht mehr das kleinen Mädchen sondern in meinem Alter, als wäre mein Wahnsinn mit meinem Alter gewachsen. Es war schlimmer als die Wochen davor und ich beschloss, mein einziger vernünftige Gedanke an diesem Abend, früher zu gehen, ich sagte Lea Bescheid das ich gehen würde und mir ein Taxi nehmen würde, sie wollte erst mitkommen, aber ich sagte sie sollte ruhig ihren Spaß haben. Ich sei schon groß und finde allein nachhause. Die frische Luft tat mir gut, er ermöglichte es mir wieder klar zu denken noch immer bildete ich mir ein Ally sei mir nur wegen des Alkohol erschienen, doch bald würde mir klar werden wie falsch ich damit lag. Es war kein langer Weg bis zu meiner Wohnung, vielleicht 2-3 km das einzige Problem war dass ich neben der Straße laufen musste und ein paar mal fast überfahren wurde, da es so dunkel war. Dann sah ich sein Auto, ein schwarze Mazda Coupé, indem ich schon so oft gesessen hatte, doch nun saß auf meinem Platz eine andere. Sie bogen ab und fuhren in den Wald rein, ohne mich bemerkt zu haben, ich wusste genau was dort passieren würde. Die Eifersucht kochte in mir auf. Ich spürte einen Atemzug neben meinem Ohr ,, Du weißt was er dort mit ihr tuen wird, das was er auch mit dir getan hat, was ihm mit ihr wahrscheinlich noch mehr Spaß macht. Da sie keine verklemmte Verrückte ist die mit 20 noch Jungfrau war und ihren kleinen Bruder ermordet hat.’’ Ally stand neben, sie grinste und flüsterte weiter :,,Ich habe dich vermisst Anna, solange haben wir nicht mehr miteinander gespielt.’’ Ihre Stimme triefte förmlich vor Sarkasmus. Eine Gänsehaut überlief mich, ich bekam Angst, wollte rennen konnte mich aber nicht bewegen. ,, Na, na, na also wirklich du musst doch vor mir keine Angst haben, ich will dir helfen damit es dir wieder besser geht.’’ Ich wusste das sie log, auch wenn ich immer noch betrunken war ignorierte ich sie, so wie ich es schon immer getan hatte wenn sie mir Angst machte . Plötzlich war ich nicht mehr 20, sondern wieder 4 und schaute Ally an, ich konnte sie nicht ignorieren zu lange hatte ich es versucht, zu lange widerstanden, zu lange versucht normal zu sein, ich gab mich dem Wahnsinn hin. Ich flüsterte:,, Was willst du von mir?’’ , ,, Dir helfen, du Dummerchen hast du das noch nicht verstanden, ich will dir helfen das Freddy dir niemals wieder andere Frauen vorziehen wird.’’ Jetzt lachte sie höhnisch.,, Was soll ich tun?’’. Den Rest wisst ihr ja schon, ihre Schreie waren verstörend und befriedigend zu gleich. Wir werden gehen, weit weg wo uns keiner kennt, doch wo jeder wissen will wer wir sind doch es nie herausfinden wird. Ally ist nun ich. Ich bin nun Ally. Wir sind jetzt eins und werden es auf ewig bleiben. Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit